


Give me that!

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e16 Trio, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Jennifer notices Sam's Next of Kin, then has to explain to him how she got hurt.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 29
Kudos: 124





	Give me that!

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Stargate Atlantis Season 4 ep 16 Trio

Dr Keller walked into the infirmary knowing her designation was Sam’s bedside. As she arrived, she smiled at the older woman. She really did like her. She knew that Sam seemed a little private but was a kind, caring, and brave woman all at the same.

“How are you doing?” She asked Sam as she reviewed her chart.

“Better. Now that I’m not being thrown around with a broken leg.” She smiled.

Jennifer put the chart down. “Well, the balm in the cast heals it up to 50% faster than normal. It’s amazing really… a broken bone six weeks back on earth, but here it’s only three!” 

“Well, the Ancients really knew their stuff.” Sam remarked. “The technology we’ve acquired is equally advanced.”

“I know. It’ll be amazing when some of this stuff can go public. It’ll change a lot of things back home.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised. “If it ever goes public.” 

“Yeah, we all know how the military love their secrets.”.

“Yeah.” Sam chuckled.

Jennifer paused for a minute, unsure of how to the Colonel would react. “I have a question about something on your medical record?” 

“Oh?” Sam asked, warily. ‘Not the damn protein marker again,’ she thought to herself.

“Nothing medical. Just your next of kin.” Jennifer asked. “You have no immediate family?”

“Oh.” Sam sighed, slightly relieved. “I have a brother but we have a complicated history, but my next of kin would let my brother know anything which he needed to.”

“Your next of kin being General O’Neill?” Jennifer asked her.

“That’s right,” She nodded. She smiled wistfully for a moment and then chuckled. “He’s been listed as my next of kin for a long time. There was my dad, but he died a couple of years back.”

Jennifer looked confused again. “So, the next closest person was your former CO?” Sam could hear the question in Keller’s voice. Why would her former CO still be her next of kin? 

“And Daniel.” She said, pointing out his name as her second next of kin. Jennifer still looked confused. “Jennifer, the original SG-1 -- we’re all really close. Daniel is like a brother to me. Being out here, you must have picked up on it. We were together for seven full years before Ja— Colonel O’Neill was promoted to General and then for a whole other year where he was in command at the SGC.”

Jennifer finally nodded. “That is a long time,” She acknowledged. “Well, Colonel Sheppard has authorized the gate to be opened to send him a message,” Jennifer said, shaking her head. “I suppose there are some benefits of having your next of kin as the Head of Homeworld Security.” Jennifer smiled. “He’ll get to know right away, no delay and no classified mumbo.” 

“Yeah.” Sam smiled. “The gate really doesn’t need to be opened right away, just send it in our weekly report.”

“Oh, John was quite insistent. Something about the General ‘kicking his ass’ if he didn’t.” Jennifer remarked which made Sam chuckle.

“That sounds like him.” Sam admitted. 

“Shepperd to Keller. We’re about to dial up.” He informed her.

Jennifer touched her headset, hitting the button to answer. “I’ll be right there.” She said. Jennifer turned to Sam. “Try to relax.” She told Sam. As she turned to leave, Keller saw Sam pull a computer towards her. Jennifer looked at Sam and took it from her.

“Give me that!” Sam protested.

“I said relax!” Jennifer answered as she saw Sam crossing her arms in a huff as she left the room.

* * *

“This is O’Neill.” 

Keller stood in front of the monitor. She had of course heard of General O’Neill. Who hadn’t? He hadn’t personally recruited her, but he’d allowed Dr Weir to do so. At the time, her position was as an assisting doctor, so the General had no need to meet her personally. She suddenly was really nervous of the General. Not being military, she’d never spoken to anyone higher up than Sam.

“Sir. Yes sir.” She said her mouth was going dry. “This is Keller, Doctor Jennifer Keller, sir.”

“What can I do for you, Doctor?” he said in a stern but not unkind tone.

“Um, you’re listed as Colonel Carter’s next of kin, sir?” She tried to say it as a statement, but it came out as a question.

“Is she alright?” the General quickly asked, concern flashing across his handsome face.

“She’s fine—” Jennifer started, “well, no, not fine--,” she continued in a rush. “She’s not dead or anything but...”

“Doc!” he snapped, a hand coming up waving at her. Jennifer snapped out of her muddled state of mind. A little taken aback, to Jen he now seemed a grouch. ‘How did this man worm his way onto Sam’s next of kin?’ she wondered.

“Sorry sir, she has a broken leg sir, a few bumps and bruises—” she started to explain before the General cut across her.

“Sheppard!” He snapped.

John appeared beside her, “Yes sir.”

“I thought I told you...” he trailed, staring down John. “How the hell did it happen?”

“She was on a diplomatic mission, sir.” John explained. “She was perfectly safe. She was with the doc and Rodney.”

“Oh, that makes me feel better.” The General snapped again. “How the hell did she end up with a broken leg if she was ‘safe’?

“Sir—” John started.

“Stop scaring my team, Sir.” They suddenly heard as a second face appeared on the screen.

“Carter?” The General replied, obviously relieved to see her.

“Sam!” Keller reprimanded her patient. “I told you to rest.”

“I’m doing this from a tablet. I’m still in bed.” Sam defended herself.

Before the doctor could object, Jack cut across. “You okay, Carter?” he asked her softly. “How bad is it?”

Sam smiled. “Better than the Ori blast worse than Antarctica.” She shrugged. 

There was silence for a brief moment while the General interpreted the cryptic remark and then he slowly nodded his head. “Only warmer?” He asked, a slight smile playing at his lips.

Sam laughed softly although to everyone else, the joke was a little weak. “Much warmer.” She confirmed with a smile. "Not as bad the super soilder--" she admitted knowing he was trying a gauge her discomfort. "It's only a broken leg." she assured him.

“Okay, Good.” He finally said, after a long and pregnant look between them. Jennifer supposed he was inspecting her somehow, after eight years together he would be able to tell a truth from a lie, maybe he was looking for signs of deceit from her. 

“Thank you for keeping me informed, Doc.” He said kindly towards Jennifer.

Nervously, she stumbled, she’d seen impatience, gruffness, caring concern and now a warmth from this man, all in a few minutes, she wondered if his personality was always so Jekyll and Hyde! How could Sam put up with it? “Oh-erm-um, yes sir.”

“I have a meeting with the senators.” He seemed only to be focused on Sam. “Do I need to--” he started to ask.

Sam chuckled, shaking her head. “Sorry sir, I’m no excuse this time.”

He looked a little huffed before he slipped. “What’s the point in having a w-Carter when you can’t use her as an excuse.”

Sam only laughed again. 

“Fine. Keep me informed.” He said then with another pause and a last lingering look at Sam, he ended the transmission. “O’Neill out.” 

The picture went down then the wormhole flickered out. Jennifer looked completely baffled at the screen. “That was the oddest conversation ever.” 

“Well,” John said, with a knowing smile that no one else got it. “The General is a unique man.”

“Yeah, and Sam’s been putting up with the goofball for years!” McKay quipped from behind them.

“Rodney!” John snapped just because he could.

“What?” Rodney answered. “It’s true. How the man even got to General I’ll never know. I thought the brass were meant to be clever folk.” Before anyone else could say a word, Rodney asked, “Is anyone else hungry? What’s for lunch?” 

“Orange Chicken.” John gruffed.

“What?” Rodney asked, worried.

“Chilli lime salad.” John continued as they walked down the corridor.

“Are you serious?” Rodney asked.

“With Lemon meringue pie.” John finished with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, haha, yes, very funny. You’re not being serious, are you?” A look passed between Jennifer and John before he asked again. “Are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note: We all know he packed up and went to visit her. even if it was off screen--right?


End file.
